Did You Know?
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Syaoran's best friend, Andrea Andy Noshu, could always count on him to listen to her. But what happens when she can no longer count on him? Told in Syaoran's POV. Please, tell me what you think of this story.


"Hey, An-kun, did you know…" that's Andy, my best friend

**This had originally been a Forensics piece for me, but I thought it would be a nice fanfic, too. I don't own CCS.**

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"Hey, An-kun, did you know…" that's Andy, my best friend. She's the weirdo of the school, with her flamboyant hair colour, and bright bubbly clothing. We had met freshman year, and we clicked. I am smart enough to get good grades, and am a jock. I'm involved in any and every sport our school has to offer. Andy, on the other hand, is bookish, very smart, and always has a strange fact spilling from her mouth. Some of her facts always would end up coming up at one point or another in school, but most of the time they're just fun little blurbs.

The kids in our school would always poke fun at Andy, but she was a brick wall. The things they said never bothered her in the least. But, not too long ago, people started talking about me. I'm not nearly as strong as Andy when it comes to things like this. Well, I am, but not when it comes to my family. And today, I was having a bad day. Not only did I have to withdraw from all the sports I was in because the Elders want me to train more, but those people were really getting on my nerves.

When those first words left Andy's mouth, it was like I was watching a different person talk to her. Well, it was more like snap at her.

"You know what, Andy, I don't know. And I don't care. Maybe if you stopped spewing these weird facts all the time, you would have more friends than just me!" I'll never forget the hurt and broken look that appeared on Andy's face, as I walked away from her.

For the rest of the day, I had this horrible feeling in my gut. I tried to find Andy to apologize, but she was no where on school grounds. I was going to go talk to her after school, but Coach spotted me, and I had to deal with him yelling at me for withdrawing from all of the sports I was in.

By the time I was able to leave, it was pretty late, and I had missed my ride, so I had to walk home. That horrible feeling in my gut followed my home and stayed with me for the rest of the day. I thought about calling Andy, but then I remembered that Andy had recently dropped her phone in a puddle of water two days ago, and she had yet to get a new one, and her house didn't have a home phone. I vowed that I would go and see her tomorrow, since it was Saturday. I fell asleep with that in my head.

I was woken suddenly when my cell rang.

"H-hello?" I asked, glancing blearily at my clock. It read 4:21 a.m.

"Is this 'An-kun'?" The voice was obviously male, which made me wake up fully. No one but Andy called me 'An-kun'. That horrible feeling came back tenfold.

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"This is Sergeant Quin. We need you to come down to the police station to identify a body." I agreed, and got dressed. I didn't bother leaving my mom a note, since I was hoping that I'd be back before she got up.

When I got to the police station, Sergeant Quin greeted me. He took me to the mortuary, and in the middle of the room was a gurney with a body covered in a sheet.

"We're hoping that would give us a proper I.D., since her face is badly damaged." The sheet was pulled back, and I could barely recognize Andy. I couldn't even be sure it was her. Her hair was buzzed, so the random colour it had been that week was gone, leaving honey brown stubble on her damaged skull.

"Can you please open her eye for me?" my voice cracked slightly, and I could feel tears prick my eyes as the mortician opened one eyelid. I couldn't stop the tears as dull green eyes stared up, unseeing, at the ceiling.

"A-andy!" Even I could barely hear myself.

"Her name is Andrea Nusho," was I all I could get out, before choking back a sob.

"W-what happened to her?" I managed to get out.

"Her body was found floating in the river. Her phone was found on a bridge along that river, about a mile up. The current was really strong, because of the recent rain that we got."

_Did you know that after any rain, a river can have an amazingly strong undertow?_ Andy's voice trickled back to me with one of her random facts.

"The water may look calm on top, but the undertow can drown an Olympic swimmer," I whispered. Sergeant Quin frowned slightly.

"It's something Andy had once told me. After any rain, a river can have an amazingly strong undertow. The water may look calm on the top, but the undertow can drown even an Olympic swimmer." Quin smiled slightly.

"Sounds like this Andy is a smart person." The tears came faster. Andy had been incredibly smart.

"Was." My voice cracked.

"Pardon?" I pointed to Andy.

"Sh-she's A-andy." I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran to the elevator, and left the police station as fast as I could. It was just too hard seeing Andy laying there, her face badly damaged. I just had to get away from this horrible guilt that I was feeling. I just continued running through the city, and it was late in the afternoon by the time I got back home.

"Syaoran, there you are. Where have you been all day?" Just hearing my mom's voice made the tears come back. She must've noticed that my face and eyes were still red from all the crying I had done for most of the day.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling me into a hug.

"A-andy's d-dead!" I managed to sob out. She just hugged me, as I cried on her shoulder, even though she was a full foot shorter than me.

"Shh, it'll be okay, sweetie. Just let it out." I heard my sisters come into the room, immediately going silent. I had only cried like this, and that was when our dad died. I had only been three then.

With mom's help, I managed to arrange Andy's funeral. She was buried next to a large lilac bush, her favourite flower. I stayed there long after everyone had left, even when it had started raining. I eventually heard footsteps come up behind me, but I couldn't bring myself to look up from Andy's gravestone.

I had had one of the facts that Andy had once told me inscribed under her name. It was this:

_Did you know that every five hours, someone successfully takes their life?_

**What did you think? I'm thinking about making this more than a one-shot, but I want your opinion first. Should I?**

**- Meester- Sqweed-**


End file.
